battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Battleship Craft Wiki
Welcome to the Battleship Craft Wiki The Wiki About the Innovative Sandbox/Combat Game Battleship Craft that . ShipBuilding.png|Ship Building|link=Ship Building|linktext=Learn about the different ships! WeaponStrategies.png|Weapon-Specific Strategies|link=Weapon-Specific Strategies|linktext=Learn about the different weapons! BattleTactics.png|Battle Tactics|link=Battle Tactics|linktext=Learn about the tactics and strategies from the pros! Gallery2.png|Gallery|link=Gallery|linktext=View amazing ships by the community! Slider-ShipBuilding.jpg|Ship-Building|link=Ship-Building|linktext=Learn about the different ships! Slider-WeaponStrategies.jpg|Weapon-Specific Strategies|link=Weapon-Specific Strategies|linktext=Learn about the different weapons! Slider-BattleTactics.jpg|Battle Tactics|link=Battle Tactics|linktext=Learn about the tactics and strategies from the pros! Slider-Gallery.jpg|Gallery|link=Gallery|linktext=View amazing ships by the community! Battleship Craft is a mobile game created by Phyzios and is available on the iOS operating system. It is also available on Android through a mod developed by Hansa. This innovative ship-construction and naval warfare simulator allows players to build their very own ships, complete with weapons, armor and engines. Players can let their imagination run wild as the game offers an infinite combination of parts while challenging the player to consider hydrodynamics, weight and balance that affect real ships. The truly unique experience of this game, however, is the ability to use constructed ships in battles against AI-controlled ships or against other people via online multiplayer. Players can design and build many kinds of ships, from aircraft carriers to submarines and from battleships to submarine-aircraft carriers. Phyzios has, sadly, discontinued the game (the app will remain for those who have installed and have not deleted the game, but online multiplayer and gallery support will cease after October 31, 2013) . As a community, let's get them to hear us so they bring it back. More information can be viewed at . News: Battleship Craft has been taken off App Store, but Multiplayer and Gallery are still functional. *Battleship Craft on Facebook *Phyzios Battleship Craft Page *Battleship Craft's Apple Store Listing *Battleship Craft Navies *Hansa MOD Page Feautred Article *Battle Tactics General *The Editing Guidelines *The FAQ/QnA *Contests, Fun, and Games *Battle timetable *Leaderboard *Battle Etiquette *Gallery *Meet the Crew *Challenges *Ship build-offs *Updates *Contracts Game mechanics *Ship-Building *Controls *Drill *Armor & Appearance *Engines *Aircraft *Ballast *Decoration *Hydrodynamics *Currency *Weapons *Weapon-Specific Strategies *Battle Tactics *Defeating The Enemy *Super firing *The Different Maps *The Science behind the Battleships *Sculpted Blocks *Bridges And Superstructures Level guides *Duel Lv 9 *Duel Lv 10 *Air Base Lv 2 *Aircraft Carrier Lv 2 Ship type *Frigates/Fast Boats *Battleship *Battlecruisers *Fortresses *Hydrofoils *Rams *Torpedo Boats *Merchant vessels *Aircraft Carriers *Submarines *Catamaran *Trimarans *Hovercraft *Dreadnoughts *Destroyer *Littoral Combat Ships *Super-Warships *Cruisers *Arsenal Ship *Minelayers *Corvettes *Flying Ships *Hover Submersibles *Bases Ship Building Guides, Tips, and Tricks *Building a Destroyer (tips and tricks) *Submarine Building Guide *Beginner's Submarine Guide *Markoolio's Basic Flat Top Submarine (DIY Guide) *The Float - efficient building of ships *Troubleshooting your design *Speed Tweaking *The Catamaran: Beginner's Guide Ships *Battleship Aries *Battleship Taurus *Battleship Gemini *Battleship Scorpius II *Yamato *Shinano *Iowa Class *Bismarck *HMS Nelson *HMS Vanguard *Mikasa *JMSDF SS Soryu *U-boat *USS Enterprise CV-6 Modding NOTE:Modding the plist files doesn't work anymore. *Multi-Ship Naval Battles *Fighting Customized Ships *How to do Shin-Wei Chiou's DLC hack *How to Become Rich *Adding Islands to Drills *Adding Wind to Drills *How to Use a hansa pack *【8.17】Hansa's mod latest developments Other *Imperial Japanese Navy Enthusiatsts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organization